Perfection
by Dark.Rose.171
Summary: Max and Fang-childhood friends, always together, until Fang drops that bombshell. He is moving. How will they cope? Who will drive them apart and will they be abe to bring themselves together again and admit their true feelings?FAX! TEMP HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hey people of FanFiction! This is my first ever fanfic so please don't be too harsh! I may get off to a slow start on this story but I have it all planned out in my head *Evil laugh* Please read and keep with it. I will try and update once a week but no promosis to be made there!**

**Annyway- enjoy the story :D**

**Oh. Disclaimer- I do NOT own Maximum Ride... :'(**

Chapter 1

Max POV

I laughed as Fang, my best friend, tickled me to death. Literally. I thought he was going to kill me. "Fang!" I managed to say "Get off!" I said as I fell back onto the sofa in hysterics.

"Say it! Say I kicked your ass! Say I am the king of all video games ever!"

"Never! I will never give in!"

"Oh I think you might" he said with a sly grin as he started attacking me with tickles again, making me laugh twice as hard as before.

"Fine! Okay! I surrender. You are the king. But there is no way I am bowing to you!"

"Awww...please Max?" he asked, puppy dog eyes pasted on his face and he dropped his arms and collapsed on the seat next to me.

"Nope, and this is no time to get comfy mister. I demand...cookies" I whispered.

I stared at him and Fang stared back. After a couple of moments we fell on each other with laughter.

A sharp cough made our faces snap up. My mum was standing there with her hands on her hips. "Is there any way to shut you two up? Seep is something very much loved in this house and none of us are getting any!"

I looked at Fang and then back at my mum. "I don't think so. Try by all means but I don't think it will work"

"How surprising" she said, but she was smiling. "Just don't forget it's a school day tomorrow. Oh, and try not to wake Ella up, you know how grouchy she gets in the morning""

"Sure Mum... Bye bye now." I waved as she exited the room. I turned back to my best friend ."Seriously?"

"What?"

"The cookies? Do I really need to ask twice?"

Fang smiled at me and headed into my kitchen. We have been best friends since before I remember me and Fang. There was nothing we didn't do with each other, tell each other. I confided in him and he in me. We went from being 6 and Army guys, to 7-pirates and cowboys. Over the years, (now 15) we hadn't changed much. Sure we didn't act the spy, didn't stalk Iggy. Neither the police and handcuff Angel when she wasn't looking, much to her disapproval. But we had all the fun we had then. Everything was the same. We laughed at the same humour and we ate the same cookies. (Well, obviously not the SAME cookies we did back then...that'd be just gross!) Everything was just how it should be and nothing was changing soon. Much to my approval. I tapped my fingers on the sofa arm "Hey Fang? Whats keeping me from my cookies? Has the cupboard eaten you or something?" I called through, leaning over to see if I could see him.

"I'm here." Two words that scared me witless. I spun round and sure enough, there was Fang sitting next to me, smiling that rare grin.

"Geez Fang! I wish you would stop doing that!" I said, raising my hand to feel my heartbeat. It was pounding. He's the only one who has ever been able to sneak up on me. It scared me how good he was at it. He practised spies too much.

"Awww sorry Maxie. Please forgive me!" he begged, puppy dog eyes at the ready.

"Hmmm...maybe... If I can have these cookies" I reached out and swiped the packet out of his hand, ripping it open and scoffing down 3. I grinned at Fang- pretty sure I had chocolate cookie chunks in my teeth but I didn't mind.

"So anyway, what was so important that you had to come here in such a hurry?" I asked, offering him a cookie. As he reached out for one I moved the packet "Too slow sucker!"

"Max? Yeah..so its pretty serious." Fang said. I saw sadness appear in his eyes. "Put the cookies down"

"That serious huh?" Obeying, I placed the cookies on the table and turned to face Fang

"Ummm...well...errr... My family... Well, you know my Dad...errrrrrm...I don't quite know how to say this Max"

"Spit it out already!" I demanded. I'm pretty good at demanding things. "It can't be that hard to say!" but I knew it was going to be. It was going to be the worst news ever. But nothing could have braced me for what he said

"I'm moving."

I gulped "Where?" I begged it not to be far, but my past experiences told me not to hope.

"California..." he whispered

"What?" I exclaimed. Ohio to Caifornia... My heart was pounding, mind racing. "Why? How?" I breathed

"My Dad has a new job. I told him I didn't want to go...I told him I wasn't going but there's no moving him. Once He's made his mind up, it won't change. Like you I suppose" he smiled softly but I couldn't. I was staring into nothingness. Unaware of how to act. Should I be angry? Happy for him? Utter misery? All of the above?

"Maxie?" I heard a soft voice. Husky but full of care. Fang touched my arm and I looked up at him, a single tear trickling down my cheek. I tried to smile but barely managed.

"Maxie? Don't cry. Please don't cry, you'll set me going and I don't want to ruin my rep or anything" Fang said. I could tell he was trying to add a bit of humour to the convocation but I couldn't bring myself to stifle a laugh. "Maxie..." he whispered. I blinked my eyes and another tear escaped. "Don't cry" Fang breathed. He reached out a hand, and with his thumb carefully wiped the tear away. I don't know why...but that just seemed to set me going. Tears were streaming down my face and I leaned into Fangs body. He reached his arms round me and held tight. I moved into his and wept into his shirt.

"Fang..." I managed as the tears kept coming. It wasn't like me to cry. Maximum Ride did not when I fell over and scraped my knee. Never when a guy broke my heart, not even when my parents got a divorce. But now... now it felt like the whole world was caving in on me and everything I thought I knew was a lie. How was I going to manage without my best friend, my comforter, my confider, my Fang... How would I manage...

I felt Fang leaning back and I followed, sinking into the sofa. Fang was still holding me and I was still grabbing his shirt. "Don't cry Maxie" he kept repeating. I looked up at him "How am I supposed to do that?" I asked. "You're moving. To California! How am I supposed to not cry. My whole world is falling apart. My best friend is leaving me behind. What am I suppose to do? Cheer and celebrate? I'm upset Fang! I can't not cry. Fang I can't..." I said before I was cut off. Fang had placed one of his fingers on my lips and he was looking down at me with loving eyes. The kind a best friend should have.

"I know Maxie. I know. I don't know what to say. I don't know how I can make you feel better. If I didn't have to go I wouldn't. If there was anything I could do to make it better I would do it and you know that Max."

"I know...I know Fang" And I did know. They were the last words I muttered before I closed my eyes and drifted away to sleep.

"Night night Maxie" he whispered gently in my ear

**Well, that was the first installment of Perfection... hmm not sure about that name. Please Review and tell me what you think.**

**R&R!...please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much to my first reviewer XXMaximumfan4evaxX! I hope I don't let you down so I am updating! I hope my story will get better...**

**Oh and could someone PM me on how to make an AN coz I can't do it so I have to do it on the actual document!**

**OH ANNND I do not own Maximum Ride :'(**

Chapter 2

Fang POV

One week later and our house had been packed up and shipped away. Well, flown away. My Dad had gone- ready to start his new job, so now there was just me and Mum left. I wandered out of my now empty home and was greeted by a small, yet fierce hug. "I'll miss you Fang!" came the voice as I Iooked down. I ruffled the angelic like blond curls on the girls head "I'll miss you too Angel. I'll miss all of you" I said looking around at all my close friends. Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel. But someone was missing.

"Max..." I whispered softly. Angel looked up at me and let go "I'm sorry Fangy. She said it would be too hard to say goodbye so she stayed at home. I told her to come but she wouldn't. I tried..." Angel said- lip quivering.

"Hey hey hey- Angel it's okay. It's not your fault. I'm fine. See?" I said hoping she would believe me. Angel sniffed and nodded. Not believing me at all. She wiped her eyes on the back of her hand smiled at her but inside I felt like a piece of my heart had broken off. Did Max not want to be my friend anymore? Did she hate me for leaving? Were all our memories nothing to her? I felt a tear wanting to form but I blinked it away. Angel stepped back and hugged Iggy.

I looked down as I emptied my pocket. I blinked t the packet of chocolate chip cookies I was going to give her as a goodbye. I guess that was just wishful thinking...

I didn't want to make anyone upset, but poor Angel was wailing her little eyes out. "Is that the only person who wants to give me a hug? Charming. I see I am well loved!" I said, acting hurt. I sniffed loudly and turned away dramatically. I started to walk away but I was stopped by a thunderous sound of feet. Next second I was being smothered by my friends. I turned in the huddle and hugged them back.

Just then we were suddenly interrupted by a kind voice

"Fang dear, we really should be setting off now." My mum said softly. I could tell she didn't want to make me leave, but we would miss the plane otherwise. I nodded "Sure Mum." I managed to escaped the grasps of Gazzy and Iggy, but Angel and Nudge held on in there for dear life. Gazzy wrestled Angel off...but Nudge wouldn't budge. Iggy started to try to take her away but she wouldn't move "NO!" she screamed "IM COMING WITH FANG!"

"Nudge, I'll call you as soon as I get there. Promise." I said, prising her fingers off me.

"No..." she cried, allowing herself to be removed as she fell back into Iggys arms. I watched as she stood up and sat on the gravel. She lifted up her hand and waved with her finger.

I shot one last look at them and got into the open car. The car started with a jolt and we reversed out from our home. I watched as the looneys waved after me. Running to catch up with the car. I waved back but all I wanted was Max to be there. Waving. If I'd have known that last week was the last time I'd hear her laugh I wouldn't have let her stop. If that was the last time I had seen her smile or given her cookies I would have kept giving them to her. If I knew that was the last time she would have said my name I'd have treasured that sound. If I knew that was the last time I'd have seen her face I would've taken a million pictures of her, just to keep her close to me at all time, so I knew she was safe. If I'd have known...

I must have been day dreaming because I didn't notice the car lurch to a stop.

"Fang? Fang?" I snapped my head up. "Yeah Mum? Why've you stopped?"

She smiled at me and leant over, giving me a hug. "You can cry you know. You don't have to keep your feelings all bottled up. It's healthy to let them go. To show how you truly feel." I nodded and before I knew it, tears were pouring down my face onto my mother's shoulder. Not very manly I know. She reached a hand to my black hair and carefully stroked it. "Fang?" she said after about 5 minutes

"Yeah Mum?"

She pointed a finger out of the windscreen and I followed her gaze. Max... it couldn't be. She was running towards the car, huffing and puffing. I was frozen- unaware of what to do. What to say. I opened the door and silently clambered out, tears drying to my face in the sun. I saw her face, all red and blotchy. She had been crying too. Walking towards her, I broke into a run and reached her in a matter of seconds. I enveloped her in a big bear hug and she buried her head in my neck "Maxie..."

Max's POV

As I led on my bed, head buried in my pillow, I let out a soft cry. My world was falling apart. My best friend in the entire world was leaving me alone. Sure I had the others but they weren't the same. We didn't have the same memories humour... there was only Iggy who was my age but he is just weird. Plus he had the Gasman and Nudge had Angel and I had Fang. No- screw that. I had no-one. Just me. My heart was breaking as I thought of facing school tomorrow without him. I had hardly talked to Fang all week, it was too hard.

My thoughts were interrupted by a small tapping on the door. A head of blonde curls poked round the door as my sister Angel walked in. "Max? Are you okay?" she said sitting on the bed.

"I'm fine Ange. Really I am." I told her, sitting up and giving her a hug.

"We're all heading over to Fangs now. Do you want to come?"

"No." The look on Angels face was priceless but I was too sad to laugh.

"What! But he is your best friend Max! You've got to say goodbye. How much have you been through? How much do you love each other? I know you and I know Fang you need each other so the least you can do is say goodbye to him!" she said grabbing my hand and yanking it hard, but a 7 year-old isn't really going to make me budge now is she.

"I said NO Angel!" I shouted at her, my face pure anger. I watched as her face crumpled she let go of my hand. I felt it go limp and I withdrew it into my body.

"But Max..."

"NO.!" I cried and returned to my original position

"Fine" she said, tears forming in her delicate eyes. "But how would you feel if it was the other way around." She said closing the door on me. I shut my eyes and shook my head. No. She wouldnt get to me. I wouldn't go see Fang and if i didn't go see Fang I wouldn't feel my heart break. I wouldn't want to collapse into him and tell him not to go.

I heard Angel tell the guys downstairs the news and listened quietly as the door shut behind them. Since I was home alone I started to wail.

Tears streamed and collected onto the pillow. There was no point in tissues as they would just dissolve under the amount of tears I was crying. I wiped my eyes on my hand and blinked rapidly, trying to stop the tears falling but it was no use. I sat up and made my way over to the bathroom head in my hands.

I looked in the mirror and took a double take at the red creature who stared back at me. Who cares? Nobody will see me and what do I care if they do. It's not any of their business.

I padded down the stairs slowly, gripping the banister and I collapsed onto the sofa. I reached out at the table and the pile of cookies that were there and grabbed one. I bit into it and then stopped. What was I doing? Angels words were echoing round my mind. _"What would you do if it was the other way round? Other way round? Other way round?" _I'd be distraught. My life would be over. What was I doing? There is no way I can't see him. I finished off the cookie and wiped the crumbs away.

Angel was right. Then again Angel was always right. She IS the voice of wisdom after all. What was I doing? I needed to see Fang! I leapt up off the sofa and ran upstairs. With a quick change of clothes and a splash of water on my face I ran out of the door. I did a quick check to decide the easiest route. 5 miles. Well- I'd better get started then.

Tearing along the road not bothering to see if cars were coming I sprinted in the direction of Fangs house. After a few minutes I stopped and heaved a deep breath. See, I'm fast. But I have little stamina compared. Sure I have more than any guy in my class and I always win races- God. I'm even faster than Fang and that's saying something! I started up again ,with no time to lose, but this time at a quick jog. Once I thought I had got enough breath back I started sprinting again. No sooner had I started I slowed down. Not that I was out of breath...no but I noticed something. Something I'm sure I should recognize. Frickin hell- sat there in the car was...Fang. Fang crying into his Mums shoulders. Had I caused that? Oh my gosh. I felt tears form again as I skittered out of view. I curled up on the pavement and wailed. I sat there for a couple of minutes but then shook my head. Snap out of it Max. You need to say goodbye... I stood up slowly and jogged slowly to the car. As I got closer I saw Fang's Mum point at me and Fang looked up. His face looked like his heart had mended and his world was whole. He opened the car door and raced towards me.

I felt his arms tighten round my waist as I collapsed into his body. I moved my head into his neck and heard him utter a single word into my ear "Maxie"

**Well thats the second instalment. I think that was a good place to leave it coz I have plans for the next chappie. AKA FAX! Yeah...I probably just ruined the surprise Ah Well :P**

**R&R GUYS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers! Well- here is the third instalment of Perfection with a bit of FAX! I know I know- what we've all been waiting for! **

**Thanks so much to my reviewers and especially to Bandgeekclarinet14 who I have been enjoying out bantering about trading...lol**

**Also- I feel you should know this isn't going to be an incredibly long chapter I'm afraid... it's a bit on the short side...**

**Anyway- that's enough- ON WITH FAX!**

**(I do not own MR)**

FANGS POV

"Maxie..." I whispered, holding her close. My best friend in the world had cried for the first time since I knew her and I wasn't there to comfort her. What kind of a person was I? "Why didn't you come?"

"I couldn't. I couldn't face you Fang. I couldn't say goodbye. I can't say goodbye." She said, looking up.

I was shocked "Max. This isn't goodbye. We will talk everyday- I'll visit as much as I can and your mum said she will bring you to visit me too! There will never be a goodbye between us. Never Max!" I said pulling away slightly so she could see the look of honesty on my face. I looked into her eyes- her gorgeous dark brown eyes.

I watched as she gulped "But it won't be the same..."

"No- you're right- it won't." I said cutting her off," But we will make it something completely different and memorable. It won't change our relationship. I promise Max. We will always be best friends." Max dropped her head down, avoiding my eye contact. "Did you hear me Max" I said forcefully, gently moving her chin up. "Always" I whispered.

"I know, I know but..."

"But what" I said, still keeping a close grip round her waist.

"You cried" she said- a sad look turning into a happy smile. "Your rep is ruined now you do realise."

"So is yours!" I retorted, letting go of her and stepping back dramatically. I crossed my arms and turned away.

"You baby!" she exclaimed, stepping forward and wrapping herself in a hug. Immediately I returned the gesture.

"Am not..." I muttered. She giggled. I found a grin escaping on my face, as I pushed a hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. She looked up at me and a sudden thought came over me. The perfect farewell. I lifted up her chin and leant in towards her. I heard a gasp- although I don't know if it was me or her and to be honest I didn't care. I felt her lean into me and drape her arms around my neck.

Oh god...this wasn't happening. I gulped...what if she didn't want to kiss me back? There's only one way to find out I suppose...

I brushed my lips gently against hers and I heard another gasp- defiantly her. "Maxie..." I said gently...not wanting to do anything she didn't want to return

"Shut up." She ordered and a smile flicked onto my face "Just kiss me..." she said, pressing her lips against mine. I nodded gently and held the back of her head with my hand, the other pulling her closer to me. "Kiss me" she kept whispering. I let my lips press against hers, opening and closing naturally with hers, as if it was meant to be. Our tongues were battling for power and eventually she gave in, letting me take control.

I was so lost in our embrace I jumped at the sound of the car beep. Reluctantly I let go of Max and I turned round. I'd almost forgotten about my Mum sitting there...cringe. But what was worse...she was smiling. She even gave me a thumbs up. I felt my face cringe. "I've gotta go Maxie." She nodded, her face looking lost. I felt my heart drop as she dropped her arms and I turned and walked away. I stopped as I opened the door to the car and I waved with a finger. She waved back- somewhat distractedly...

I sighed as I got into the car and I felt my Mum's gaze on me. I snapped my head round to her "What?"

But all she did was smile. And I smiled back.

**Short chappie there- hopefully you enjoyed a bit of FAX! More to come!**

**Hmm what do you guys think of the next chapter in Max's point of view on the kiss? Review and tell me!**

**R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks so much to all my wonderful reviewers! I love you guys- just keep reading and the plot will become clear. Its gunna be good guys so keep with it!**

**Hope youve enjoyed the story so far!**

**Also- Don't be insulted by my terrible American knowledge- if i don't know it, I look it up on my friend- Sir Google. I apologize if I go into British slang or something- but hey ho. Im british.**

**Anyway- Disclaimer. I do not own MR. Hint hint Myrlen+Key-Hands- Christmas prezzie? I'll be reaaallly good? :D**

Chapter 4

Max Pov

I couldn't get him out of my head. Or the kiss mind you. Fang...in that moment he was all I wanted. All I needed. Those dark eyes, the pale skin, that gorgeous hair. Fang was all I could think about, but never before had I ever thought of Fang in that way. Fang was my best friend. My comforter. The one who stood up for me and always defended me. Oh my god he was so hot...

Wait. Forget I said that. I never even thought that.

Anyway- back to reality. I felt something relatively heavy against the side of my leg. I looked down and saw Angel leaning her head on my leg. I heard a sniff escape her and I ruffled her blonde angelic curls. I kissed the top of her head gently and lifted her up. She looked up at me and I saw tears rolling down her cheeks. "I miss Fang" she told me as I gave her a hug. She clung round my neck as if she was hanging on for dear life. Not as much as I do I thought. I missed everything about him. Those eyes, those abs... No Max! Stop thinking about it! Erase it from your mind. Now.

"I know Ange. I miss him too." I whispered back. I kissed the top of her head again and she looked up at me.

"I know you do Max. You miss him a lot don't you." She asked. Angel was strange like that. She was like a mind reader- always knows a little bit more that you're letting show.

"Yes Ange. I do. He's my best friend isn't he?" I said, thinking of all our memories I held back a tear.

Angel sensed this, nodded and gripped my top "I don't want you to be upset Max..." she looked up at me and started to cry again "Don't cry Max..."

"Im not Angel." I said smiling down at her "See?" She nodded slowly- obviously not believing me.

After a while of just sitting there, I heard the phone ring. I shifted her over and she sat down and grabbed the TV remote. I wandered over to the phone, pressed the green button and raised it to my ear. "Hello?" I asked miserably as the sound of Glee started blaring out of the sound system. I rolled my eyes and glared at her. "Angel!" I hissed. She smiled innocently up at me.

I sighed as I repeated my question "Hello? Who's there?" again- no answer. "Stupid Prank callers" I muttered slamming the phone onto its holder. No sooner than I had sat down on the sofa- the phone rang again. "Geez." I muttered as I picked up the phone again. "Hello?" I said annoyed.

"Whats wrong Max- you seem annoyed at something?"

"Fang! Hi! Sorry- stupid prank callers." I muttered to him.

"Oh- that was me- connections bad"

"Oh..." I said, feeling stupid "Sorry Fang"

Fang laughed "Its okay Max! Don't worry about it. So, hows life back home?"

"Just the same really..." I said- nothing was the same..."We all really miss you Fang."

"I miss you guys too. Hey- whats that sound in the background?" he asked

"Glee..." I muttered, once again giving Angel the death glare.

"Wow Max- didn't think you were into that type of stuff" he chuckled

"Hey! Excuse me- its Angel! I wouldn't watch Glee if you paid me!"

"Calm down Max! Its a joke!"

I laughed "I know..I know... So. How are you settling in?" I asked. One of us was going to have to mention it sooner or later.

Fang's POV

"I know..I know... So. How are you settling in?"

"Pretty well." I said sitting down on the bench in the garden "The house is pretty big. We have a sea view, spacious garden- basically the perfect house. It would be if you guys were here." I said, desperately wishing Max was here with me, laughing. I sighed as a looked out at the beach. Such a lovely place...why does it feel so wrong.

"Good. Sounds...good" she said and I could tell she was trying to be happy for me.

"Mmm. I start school on Monday." Two days... Not much time to get my bearings is it?

"Cool...School won't be the same without you Fang."

"Nor you Max. Anyway"

"You'd better go yeah?"

"Yeah... gotta ring the others. Say hi to Angel for me yeah?"

"Yeah. Sure thing. So see you Fang."

"Yep. Bye bye Maxie."

"Bye Fang." I heard her say and I put the phone down. I groaned. Why was life so difficult? Angel shot me a look

"Was that Fang on the phone?" I nodded and saw a pout appear on her face. "Why didn't you let ME speak to him!"

"Sorry Angel. I forgot" I whispered.

"It's okay Max! Just let me next time!"

"Sure thing Ange" I said walking off up the stairs. "I'm going to bed."

"But Max...it's only 3 o'clock."

"Oh well..." I muttered as I collapsed on my bed. I curled up in a ball as I fell asleep. Why did he have to live so far away...

**Okay guys- sorry that chapter sucked I've had no time this week to update and stuff guys. Sorry!**

**Next chapter will be better as in Fang's POV and such as Nudge and Iggy **

**Tell me what you think should happen-I'd love to hear your ideas!**

**R&R GUYS!**

**Peace out! Darkie x**


	5. Author Note

**Hey guys- sorry I havent updated but an update will be here in about a week or so...I think. So basically this is just an author note. Life is very busy and we are going out pretty much every day guys!**

**My problem is I have plenty of ideas but lack of inspiration (would you call it?) to actually sit down and write, yet the people I have told the plot to want to read it. **

**I will update but it might be a litte longer. Also- this might sound strange but in 2 weeks when I start school I will probably write more...**

**The reason being because I cant sit down and write all day every day but at school, at breaks, I can write for 10mins or so 3 times a day and 60mins at lunch so breaking it into sections I get more done. It also lets me let go of school work and escape for a while so I get more done and more ideas flowing **

**Hope you guys all understand- keep reviewing! It WILL get better **

**Bye xx**

**Darkie**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Im SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't been updating- just started back at school and starting our GCSE's We have so many books its unreal! My shoulder will have fallen off soon…**

**Anyway- I know you guys are (hopefully) looking forward to my update so here goes! Im afraid it wont be that long but hey ho you got an update. It might just be they are short chappies but lots of them….**

**Diclamier- I still don't own MR…Or Fang…**

**Chapter 5**

Fang POV

As I wandered into the corridor I felt all eyes on me. I cursed under my breath whilst I heard the girls whisper under their breath so I didn't hear. It didn't work. It felt strange, not having Max there to make me feel like I could do this. As soon as that thought crossed my mind I heard a bleep. I looked at my phone. 1 new message. I opened it- who would be texting me at this time? Max… of course.

_Hey Fang- good luck. Not that you need it! Knock em dead sucker!_

_Max_

I smiled inwardly and placed my phone back in my pocket. I looked up and trudged silently to my first class. English. Great…

As I wandered in I spotted an empty seat at the back and sat in it, feeling the glare from my classmates. I stared at them "What are you looking at?" I growled to the boy in front of me, who quickly spun back round in his chair to face the front. I heard the girls whispering things- such as "hes so hot!" or along those lines. Fun. An abrupt cough made the class come to attention and turn round. Standing there was the teacher, Ms Boots if I remember rightly. Her eyes skimmed the room and landed on me. "I see we have a new face her today. Care to introduce us?"

I glared up at her but her line of vision didn't stray. I pushed my chair back and stood up hands in pockets, staring at anybody who looked ,my way. "The names Fang. That's all you suckers need to know." I said simply and sat back down.

"Bad boy eh? I like that" a voice next to me said- somewhat trying to sound seductive. Note the word: TRYING. I turned to the red head and glared at her. She winked at me and I raised an eyebrow at her. What the?

Once the class was dismissed I made my way to my locker and started to put my books in.

"Hey. Fang right?" a voice said as I closed my locker and turned to be face to face with a guy who was wearing oversized headphones. I nodded- silent as ever and he stuck out a hand. I shook it and he nodded "Ratchet." I nodded again. "Don't talk much do ya?" I just looked at him. "Well then… What lesson do you have next 'Fang'?"

"History." I said, looking down at my timetable "Room 23."

Ratchet laughed "Coolio. Same as me and Holden. Upper floor to the left. See ya there dude." He said and went in for a high five, but by that time I had already turned away and was trying to find my next class. That guy was a bit…enthusiastic for my liking. Not that I could talk- Iggy anybody?

Max POV

I walked through the halls, Iggy on one side of me, Nudge the other. Iggy was staring at everybody with wide eyes and was being my 'bodyguard'. Not that I needed one. I was fine alone. I could take care of myself, but Iggy wouldn't have it. He said it was 'his duty' or something random like that. I guess he was trying to make me laugh. It didn't work. I slumped to Period 1, hands in pockets, eyes glazed over as I had just stopped crying ready for school. This was not me. Maximum Ride DID NOT cry. I'm sure I've told you before but it's true. I don't. I didn't think Fang's leaving would affect me this much, or make people notice me through the school but it did. I kept getting pats on the shoulder, people I didn't even know were telling me to hang in there. It'd be okay. I ignored them- what do they know?

A snarky laugh made my head snap up. I glared at the boy who was smirking, leaning against the locker.

"What do you want Ari?" Nudge asked steely voiced, linking my arm in hers. I hate him. Fangs arch nemesis- which made him mine.

Ari made a tutting noise "That's wasn't very nice now was it?"

Iggy stepped forward "She asked you a question"

He crossed her arms and tapped his foot on the lockers. "Not so tough now your boyfriends abandoned you here with those losers now are you?" I made to go forward, but Iggy stuck his hand out in front of me. "Move Iggy." I said quietly- yet forceful.

"She speaks! For a moment I thought you'd turned into Fang. Why did he leave now Max? Doesn't he love you anymore?"

"."

"Tsk tsk tsk NOT very friendly. Now why don't you come to good ol' Ari. I'll treat you right" he said with a grin.

I whipped my arm out of Nudges and stormed through Iggys. I pulled my fist out, and hit Ari square on in the stomach. He crippled over and I lifted my knee up, smacking him in the head. He groaned. All the while I was shoting curses at him. Iggy rushed over and grabbed my arms, holding them behind my back, Nudge grabbing my legs, they carried me off to the cafeteria and placed my on a seat. I ddnt even try to protest- It'd have been no use anyway. Instead, I leant on Iggy and started crying, Nudge patting my back they tried to sooth me. Make me feel better. Guess what? It didn't work.

**So there you go guys! Next chappie is up and rearing to be reviewed so give it what it wants and review! Even if you hated it! I don't care. Just. REVIEW!**


End file.
